Palabras
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: A veces es necesario decir las cosas...


**Palabras**

Desde hace unos días que se sentía así... Y es que aun no entendía que es lo que pasaba.

Todo había empezado hace una semana atrás... En la casa de libra, todos habían preparado una fiesta para el guardián de dicha casa, que cumplía años.

Al inicio todo estaba controlado y tranquilo, bueno hasta que Atena y otros dioses invitados se marcharon de esta y basto una mirada de su maestro para que los niños de bronce y su Kiki desaparecieran de la fiesta, ahí comenzó el caos...

Bastaron con las palabras de DM, para que todos se pusieran a beber, siempre era igual. Como era común y siempre ocurría, la competencia de quien bebe mas se daba y la competencia era más reñida y peor cuando más de una orden estaba presente, ya que para el cumpleaños número 200 y algo de Docko, el patriarca los había invitado con la intención de hacer más amena y más grande la celebración.

La competencia se había puesto muy reñida y eso que el apenas y ponía atención, después de todo no le gustaba beber ni nada de eso, prefería pasar el tiempo conversando con Sorrento y Mime que desde el inicio de la fiesta se le habían pegado. La cosa es que al final de la tarde y noche, todos habían terminado de manera deplorable.

No creo que al señor Julián le guste ver a sus generales de esta manera - comento de forma cansina el general de sirena - dioses y ahora como me los llevo...- murmuro con pesar –

Donde se están quedando? - pregunto un distraído Mime que miraba a sus compañeros tambalearse - esto sí que es un record, miren que emborrachar a los de Asgard - pensó –

Se supone que regresaríamos al santuario sub marino, pero así ni como... - contestó, con toda la intención de ahorcar aun adormilado - Isaac - levántate! –le grito y sacudió con violencia –

Lo vas a marear mas, deja te ayudo - por mas graciosa que se le hiciera la escena, no debía dejar morir aun general, no en el santuario - vamos, te daré una habitación de libra, ya mañana le explico a mi maestro y a Docko - mientras decía eso, Mu tomo con cuidado al maltrecho general de Kraken –

Gracias - expreso Sorrento, que carga a duras penas aun Bian más dormido que despierto - pero esto mañana me la pagan- murmuro –

Y tu Mime? - pregunto el de Aries, al ver a este indiferente ante lo que pasaban sus compañeros –

Me da igual - se cruzo de brazos y siguió mirando el desastre que era la casa de libra –

Bueno - sin más decidió terminar de transportar a los generales, para luego hacerlo con sus amigos –

Unos minutos después, gracias a que Mime se había compadecido ya de sus amigos, habían terminado ... Solo faltaban un dormido Milo, que estaba aferrado a Camus, que ni cuenta ya que andaba perdido en el mundo de Morfeo, y por ultimo Shaka que dormía cómodamente en uno de los sofá de la sala.

A estos ni como separarlos - una sonrisa media psicópata adorno el bonito rostro de Mime - a menos que lo dejemos sin brazos - río como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un chiste - es broma - se excusó al ver las cara de Mu y Sorrento –

Claro - Mu dejo salir un suspiro - mejor los llevamos a escorpio y los dejamos - indico a lo que los otros dos asintieron, y ayudaron a mover a los dos durmientes al octavo templo –

Solo falta Virgo y con el carácter que se maneja, yo no me ofrezco a moverlo - se adelanto Sorrento y Mime solo asintió a sus palabras - que se duerma en el sofá - apuntaron al unísono, y como no si conocido era el carácter del rubio –

Yo lo llevo - Mu, se acerco con toda la intención del mundo de levantar al rubio, pues no se creía capaz de cargar al rubio y mucho peor de dejarlo allí, no después de estar transportando a sus compañeros y más ahora sin la ayuda del peli naranja y el otro peli lila–

Shaka, Shaka...- le llamo con voz suave y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como los otros dos se alejaban poco a poco - ni que mordiera - murmuro para nuevamente regresar a hacer lo que tenía planeado - Shaka...- sus lilas ojos se encontraron con un par de adormilados ojos azules - que bueno ya despertaste - una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del lemuriano –

Mu? - el rubio se veía..., como decirlo?, lindo?-

Ven que te ayudo a ir a Virgo - le ayudo a ponerse de pie –

Que paso?- al parecer aun seguía adormilado –

Luego te explico - sin más ambos salieron de libra con dirección a Virgo –

Y ahora que no hacemos? - Sorrento miro el lugar en busca de un lugar decente para dormir –

Ni idea, lo que es yo me voy a Aries a ver si el dueño me da posada - con paso calmo se dirigió al lugar dicho – no pienso dormir en este lugar…no, vienes?- pregunto más por cortesía que por otra cosa, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a socializar mucho –

Si, no pienso quedarme tampoco aquí – expresó con aire derrotado el general, le molestaba ser una carga, pero y verían mañana sus compañeros –

***M***

Creo que aquí está bien- Mu, dejo al rubio parado sobre sus propios pies- supongo que de aquí, y llegas solito- le sonrió y alentó a que el rubio se fuera a su habitación –

Mu…-sin previo aviso y sin que el dueño de ese nombre hiciera algo, el de ojos azules le había dado un pequeño beso, dejando en total shock al de Jamir que no reacciono hasta que la puerta de la habitación del sexto guardián se cerró –

Que fue eso…?- sus pálidas mejillas le hicieron competencia al escuchar dos voces conocidas tras él –

Eh… que hacen?- tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza para encarar a dos recién llegados –

Veníamos a pedir alojamiento, cuando…-Mime iba hablar de más, pero un codazo de Sorrento y una mirada rosa que le decía que se callara, lo detuvieron –

Si, lo que dijo Mime pues verás ya se nos hizo incomodo dormir allá arriba- expresó con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca el peli lila general-

Oh, pues vamos- alentó Mu con toda la intensión de olvidar el acontecimiento anterior, y agradeció interiormente que ninguno de los dos testigos sacó el tema, por lo contrario le hablaron de otras cosas –

Pero todos dirán fue un besito, algo inocente porque hacer tanto drama de ello. Pero eh allí el error, no solo fue ese "besito", no claro que no. Ya que el día siguiente el rubio lo recibió en su templo con uno igual, y así hasta el día actual. En verdad que no entendía al rubio, y cómo?, si de a unos días hasta el actual lo besa como si fueran algo, y bueno no era como si él se opusiese para que esto ocurra, pero demonios como le gustaría que el rubio le dijera esas palabras que el tanto sentía. Ahora se encontraba en su sala con un libro entre las manos, que leía pero su cerebro no sabía de qué trataba ya que este estaba repasando los acontecimientos pasados.

Si sigo así, voy a tener que leerte de nuevo- un suspiro y una mirada de nostalgia fueron con los que miro el libro –

Permiso para pasar- escucho una voz ronca, que conocía bien. Que haría Saga a esa hora por allí? –

Adelante- autorizó sin intención de profundizar en el porqué de la vista nocturna de Saga, su cabeza tenía un pensamiento mucho más grande –

Buenas noches Mu- saludo el peli azul y espero una respuesta y un invitación por parte del lemuriano, para tomara asiento en aquella sala –

Buenas noches Saga- y si no fuera porque jamás le gustó hacer desaires, lo invito a sentarse- que te trae a Aries?- pregunto con todo la intención de escucharlo y despacharlo lo más rápido que pudo –

Esto, sé que esto es raro y más que venga a esta hora a verte pero- Mu, se sorprendió de ver la mirada del de géminis y no tuvo que escuchar lo siguiente para saber qué es lo que quería este, porque le era tan fácil comprender a los demás y no pasaba lo mismo con Shaka, que tenía el rubio que lo hacía tan inmune a su intuición- Mu, me gustas mucho y yo pues quería saber si tú, querías iniciar algo conmigo- era cruel, por que en lugar de escuchar las palabras del peli azul que se notaba le estaban costando, él se preguntaba por qué Shaka no le había dicho esas palabras? –

Yo, Saga- que le diría?, era cierto que Saga le caía bien, pero de allí a ora cosa pues jamás lo pensó y peor ahora que tenía a cierto rubio merodeando sus pensamientos- en verdad es lindo saber que alguien como Tú guarda sentimientos tan lindos por mí- hizo una pausa y pensó en cómo decirle no sin herirle- pero, no creo poder corresponderte…lo siento Saga- esas palabras eran las suficientes, porque de que servía hablar mucho si la respuesta seria la misma? –

Entiendo – un suspiro doloroso abandonó los pulmones de Saga y por más cruel que parezca, él no hizo nada para disminuir aquel dolor- nos vemos luego Mu, que pases una linda noche- con esas palabras abandono el primer templo –

De verdad lo siento- jamás había sido su intensión lastimar a alguien y menos aun compañero, pero tampoco iba aceptar algo que él no sentía por no lastimarlo…eso sería mucho peor que decirle no –

Unos pasos lo hicieron levantar su mirada y espero que el dueño de estos llegará, ya sabía quién era después de todo conocía al rubio.

Mu- te saludo con aquella singular confianza que se tenían y tomo asiento en tu costado, sabía que seguía por lo cual evito el beso de rubio, no dejaría que lo besara una vez más sino le decía las palabras que debería escuchar- Mu?- su mirada azulina trato de entender la lila –

Shaka, que haces?- esa fue la pregunta que desde por lo menos el segundo beso debería haber hecho –

Mu- el rubio abrazo al primer guardián, que por más que en un inicio se resistió al final le permitió abrazarlo- sabes que las palabras no se me dan muy bien, así que la noche que me ayudaste a ir a virgo, en verdad yo podía hacerlo…solo, que no sabía cómo confesarte esto que hace mucho llevó sintiendo, me conoces sabes cómo soy…orgulloso a tal extremo de que la única forma que encontré por decirte lo que siento fue por medio de actos, esa noche que te bese no estaba ebrio y la verdad jamás lo estado…- Mu no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al rubio hacerse bolas con las palabras- la cosa es que te bese y espere que al siguiente día me dijeras algo sobre ellos, pero no dijiste nada…ni siquiera cuando te bese las siguientes beses, eso me hizo comprender que tú también sentías lo mismo por mí…-Shaka, para un momento y levanto el rostro del peli lila- te amo y no fue hasta esta noche que junte el valor para decírtelo…-confesó, dando un beso a esos labio rosas que tanto le gustaban –

Y ese valor, no tiene que ver con que Saga haya venido?- la curiosidad y la intención de molestar un poquito al rubio le habían ganado, después de todo este rubio le había hecho esperar mucho por las palabras que deseaba oír, por que no vengarse un poquito –

Porque negar algo que sabes que es verdad- fue la respuesta del rubio, después de todo sabía que Mu le conocía muy bien –


End file.
